promise!
by 21silent-onyxs
Summary: disaat kita bertemu nanti, kita sudah mewujudkan mimpi mimpi kita. maksudmu? hah baiklah. Aku setuju. janji?


_PROMISE!_

Disclaimer : Akihiro hino

Pairing: Endou M. x Fuyuka K.

WARNING: GAJE, TYPO dan masih banyak lagi

Genre : Friendship, Romance mungkin -_-

_SEMOGA KALIAN SUKA :D_

selamat membaca :)

* * *

Saat masih dibangku sd kelas enam

"ah nyamannya" ucap endou dengan senang ketika ia berbaring diatas rerumputan selepas berlarian tadi.

"iya, kau benar mamoru"ucap fuyuka sambil berbaring diatas rumput juga.

Mereka mulai memandangi langit yang begitu biru dan cerah.

"wah ternyata langit itu indah ya mamoru"ucap fuyuka dengan mata berbinar-binar memandang langit.

"iya dan luas sekali"jawab endou.

Mereka pun saling berdiam diri, mengagumi keindahan langit yang sangat luar biasa. Akan tetapi, tanpa endou sadari tatapan fuyuka yang tadi ceria kini menjadi sendu.

"mamoru?"Tanya fuyuka memecahkan keheningan.

"apa? Ada apa, fuyuppe?" Tanya endou sambil menghadapkan wajahnya kearah fuyuka namun masih dalam keadaan berbaring.

"aku akan pergi keluar negeri"ucap fuyuka pelan.

"eh kenapa? Ada apa?"Tanya endou bertubi-tubi sambil merubah posisinya yang tadi terbaring menjadi duduk. Ekspresi terkejut Nampak jelas diraut wajahnya.

"ini karena pekerjaan ayahku. Aku tidak mungkin menyuruh ayah supaya tidak pindah"ucap fuyuka ikut merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"lalu, kapan kau akan pergi?"Tanya endou dengan raut wajah serius.

"besok"ucap fuyuka sambil menunduk, ia tak berani menatap wajah endou saat ini.

"eh? Kenapa cepat sekali? Apakah tidak bisa di tunda satu atau dua hari?" Tanya endou terkejut.

Fuyuka pun hanya diam saja, tak berniat membalas ucapan endou. Sedangkan endou yang kini menatap fuyuka beralih menatap kearah yang berlawanan.

Suasana pun menjadi sedikit tidak enak. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh kedua anak itu.

Tak lama kemudian, fuyuka pun mulai membuka suara.

"mamoru? Ayo kita berjanji"

"janji?"Tanya endou heran sambil menatap lagi kearah fuyuka. Ada sedikit raut kekesalan diwajah endou karena fuyuka tak memberitahunya kalau ia akan pergi.

"iya, kita berjanji disaat kita berumur 17 tahun kita akan bertemu kembali"ucap fuyuka yang kini mulai berani menatap mata endou

"kenapa harus menunggu selama itu?"Tanya endou dengan kesal.

"dengarkan aku dulu, mamoru!"bentak fuyuka pelan.

"ya.. baiklah"ucap endou dengan perasaan kesal.

"disaat kita bertemu nanti, kita sudah mewujudkan mimpi mimpi kita"

"maksudmu?"Tanya endou yang tidak mengerti maksud dari fuyuka.

"maksudku, ketika kita bertemu nanti kau harus sudah menjadi pemain sepak bola terkenal dan aku menjadi seorang penulis novel terkenal"

Endou mulai memikirkan pernyataan fuyuka, sedangkan fuyuka tengah menatap wajah mark yang sedang berfikir.

"bagaimana?" Tanya fuyuka yang sudah tidak sabar menunggu jawaban fuyuka.

Endou terdiam sejenak sambil menata fuyuka.

"hah~ baiklah. Aku setuju" ucap endou sambil menghela napas. Fuyuka pun tersenyum mendengarnya.

"janji?"Tanya fuyuka sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

"janji" ucap endou sambil mengamitkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari kelingking fuyuka.

Enam tahun kemudian

"Ayo semua dibabak kedua ini pun kita harus terus semangat" teriak sang kapten yang tak lain adalah Endou Mamoru.

"YA! KAPTEN!" teriak semua pemain inazuma.

Para pemain pun kini mulai kembali ke lapangan, karena babak kedua akan segera dimulai.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa endou?" Tanya natsumi yang khawatir pada cedera di kaki endou yang didapat endou pada babak pertama.

"Tenang saja, aku baik-baik saja" ucap endou sambil tersenyum lima jari.

"Tapi kakimu…

PRITT

Ucapan natsumi terputus oleh suara peluit sang wasit. Kini endou mulai bersiap-siap pergi kearah lapangan.

"Ok, ayo semangat!"teriak endou untuk menyemangati dirinya

"Endou.."

"Sudahlah natsumi, kau tahu sifat endou seperti apa, kan?!" ucap silvia ketika melihat ekspresi natsumi yang khawatir.

"Tapi…."

"Aku pun juga khawatir. Tapi saat ini, yang kita bisa lakukan adalah mendukungya dan terus menyemangatinya"ucap aki sambil menatap endou yang berada di dekat gawang.

Natsumi terdiam sejenak sambil menatap endou.

"Iya.. kau benar"ucap natsumi"

.

.

.

Disisi lain

"sampai jumpa, fuyuka"

"ya" ucap fuyuka sambil tersenyum kepada temannya. Kini ia mulai melangkah menuju ke kediamannya.

"huh, banyak sekali tugas sekolah yang harus tambah lagi, aku harus menyelesaikan novel ku secepat mungkin"keluhnya ketika dalam perjalanan.

"sepertinya, aku butuh refreshing sejenak"ucapnya sambil memegang keningnya yang sedikit pusing.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara

"GOLL!" terdengar suara teriakan dari sebuah televise yang berada di sebuah cafe terbuka.

Entah kenapa, mendengar hal tersebut fuyuka tertarik untuk melihat acara sepak bola tersebut. Ia pun masuk kedalam cafe itu.

"mau pesan apa?"Tanya seorang pelayan ketika fuyuka baru saja duduk.

"orange juice saja"

"baiklah"

Kini, fuyuka sedang menonton acara televisi tersebut. Melihat acara tentang sepak bola membuatnya mengingat kembali masa lalunya.

FLASH BACK

"mamoru? Ayo kita berjanji"

"janji?"Tanya endou heran sambil menatap lagi kearah fuyuka. Ada sedikit raut kekesalan diwajah endou karena fuyuka tak memberitahunya kalau ia akan pergi.

"iya, kita berjanji disaat kita berumur 17 tahun kita akan bertemu kembali"ucap fuyuka yang kini mulai berani menatap mata endou

"kenapa harus menunggu selama itu?"Tanya endou dengan kesal.

"dengarkan aku dulu, mamoru!"bentak fuyuka pelan.

"ya.. baiklah"ucap endou dengan perasaan kesal.

"disaat kita bertemu nanti, kita sudah mewujudkan mimpi mimpi kita"

"maksudmu?"Tanya endou yang tidak mengerti maksud dari fuyuka.

"maksudku, ketika kita bertemu nanti kau harus sudah menjadi pemain sepak bola terkenal dan aku menjadi seorang penulis novel terkenal"

Endou mulai memikirkan pernyataan fuyuka, sedangkan fuyuka tengah menatap wajah mark yang sedang berfikir.

"bagaimana?" Tanya fuyuka yang sudah tidak sabar menunggu jawaban fuyuka.

Endou terdiam sejenak sambil menata fuyuka.

"hah~ baiklah. Aku setuju" ucap endou sambil menghela napas. Fuyuka pun tersenyum mendengarnya.

"janji?"Tanya fuyuka sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

"janji" ucap endou sambil mengamitkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari kelingking fuyuka.

ENDING FLASH BACK

"tak terasa umurku dan dia sudah 17 tahun, apakah… kita bisa bertemu. Sesuai dengan janji ku dengannya dimasa lalu"Tanya fuyuka dalam hati sambil menatap meja dengan datar.

"ini pesanan anda, nona"ucapan sang pelayan membuat pikiran fuyuka buyar.

"ah, iya terima kasih"ucap fuyuka pada sang pelayan. Pelayan itu pun membungkukkan sedikit badannya, setelah itu ia pergi.

"wah, sayang sekali ya, kaki penjaga gawang itu cedera"ucap seseorang yang mau tak mau fuyuka menoleh kearah orang tersebut. Setelah itu, ia mulai menatap layar televise.

Seketika matanya membulat ketika melihat seseorang yang sangat ia kenal di layar televise.

"M-Mamoru?!ucap fuyuka terkejut.

.

.

Disisi lain

"Endou, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya goenji yang melihat sang kapten yang sedang merintih kesakitan sambil memegangi kaki kanannya dengan tangan kirinya.

"iya.. aku… akh…"ucapnya, namun sepertinya ia tidak mampu melanjutkan perkataannya karena rasa sakit yang sedang dirasakan.

"kapten sebaiknya kau..

"ayo semua, kita harus menang kan?! "ucap endou tiba-tiba. Membuat semua teman-temannya bingung.

"t-tapi kapten.."ucap kazemaru namun ucapannya di putus oleh endou.

"kalian tidak perlu khawatir, aku masih kuat. Mari kita satukan kekuatan kita, supaya kita bisa menjadi lebih kuat dan meraih kemenangan"hibur endou dengan menatap semua teman-temannya dengan percaya diri dan keyakinan yang kuat.

Hal itu membuat teman-temannya pun menaruh sepenuh kepercayaan mereka kepadanya.

"YAA!" jawab teman-teman endou yang sudah kembali bersemangat.

Pertandingan pun dimulai kembali, kini tim inazuma mulai menendang bola.

.

.

.

Di cafe

" sepertinya aku pernah lihat stadion itu"pikir fuyuka sambil melihat layar televisi.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

"itu kan dekat dari sini"ucapnya pelan sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"aku harus kesana"ucapnya lagi sambil mengeluarkan dompet dan mengambil beberapa lembar uang.

"pelayan, uangnya aku letakkan diatas meja. Kau ambil saja kembaliannya"teriaknya pada seorang pelayan disana. Lalu ia segera keluar dari café itu.

"ah terima kasih nona"ucap sang pelayan sambil menatap fuyuka yang sudah pergi keluar café.

"mamoru, tunggu aku"ucap fuyuka sambil berlari menuju stadion sepakbola yang saat ini endou sedang bertanding disana.

.

.

.

Di lapangan

Terlihat goenji mulai menendang bola, lalu di oper kearah fubuki.

"oh tidak, musuh merebut bola dari fubuki"

"musuh mulai menyerang, waktu tinggal 7 menit lagi. Saat ini skor masih seimbang yaitu 2-2, siapakah yang akan menang dalam pertandingan ini?"

Disisi lain

TAP TAP TAP

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang begitu cepat, yang suara tersebut berasal dari fuyuka

"Mamoru?" ucapnya sambil terus berlari dengan kencang.

Di stadion

"aduh…"pekik endou kesakitan.

"oh, apa yang terjadi pada kapten dari inazuma japan"

"endou, bangunlah" teriak natsumi dari bangku pemain.

"ayo endou, kau pasti bisa"teriak aki yang juga sedang berada di bangku pemain.

"aku sudah tidak kuat"ucap endou dalam hati. Saat ini ia sedang memegangi kaki nya yang cedera. Rasa sakit mulai menjalar kembali dan pandangannya memudar.

"apakah aku akan berakhir , disini?"Tanya endou dalam hati.

"su-dah ber-akhir…,kah?"ucapnya pelan. Pandangannya semakin memburam.

Ia mulai berusaha memandang teman-temannya yang sedang berjuang untuk merebut bola.

"aku.. maaf… maafkan aku. Sepertinya cukup sampai di..

"KAU TIDAK SELEMAH INI KAN, MAMORUU!" teriak fuyuka dengan kencang setibanya ia disana.

Endou yang mendengar suara tersebut pun kembali bangkit dan mencari sumber suara tersebut. Suara yang sangat ia kenal.

"f-fuyuka"ucapnya sedikit terkejut ketika melihat fuyuka ada disini.

"siapa dia?"pikir natsumi yang menoleh kearah fuyuka.

"AYO, BANGKITLAH MAMORU. KAU INGIN MENGINGKARI JANJI" teriak fuyuka lagi. Endou hanya menatapnya dalam diam dari gawang.

"INGATLAH, INGATLAH JANJI DI WAKTU ITU" teriak fuyuka berusaha mengingatkan endou.

_"disaat kita bertemu nanti, kita sudah mewujudkan mimpi mimpi kita"_

_"maksudmu?"Tanya endou yang tidak mengerti maksud dari fuyuka._

_"maksudku, ketika kita bertemu nanti kau harus sudah menjadi pemain sepak bola terkenal dan aku menjadi seorang penulis novel terkenal"_

_Endou mulai memikirkan pernyataan fuyuka, sedangkan fuyuka tengah menatap wajah mark yang sedang berfikir._

_"bagaimana?" Tanya fuyuka yang sudah tidak sabar menunggu jawaban fuyuka._

_Endou terdiam sejenak sambil menata fuyuka._

_"hah~ baiklah. Aku setuju" ucap endou sambil menghela napas. Fuyuka pun tersenyum mendengarnya._

_"janji?"Tanya fuyuka sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya._

_"janji" ucap endou sambil mengamitkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari kelingking fuyuka._

Terlihat endou seperti teringat sesuatu, hal itu membuat fuyuka senang.

"sepertinya dia sudah ingat"pikir fuyuka

"JIKA KAU SUDAH INGAT, TUNGGU APALAGI, AYO CETAK GOL DAN RAIH KEMENANGAN" teriak fuyuka sekali lagi dan terlihat endou mulai berdiri tegak dan menatap tajam kearah depan.

"AYO MAJU MAMORUU!" teriak fuyuka yang membuat endou langsung melesat ke depan dan dengan mudah mengambil bola dari musuh. Ia segera mengoper bola tersebut kearah fubuki dan fubuki mulai menendang bola tersebut ke gawang musuh dengan teknik andalannya.

Bola mulai melesat dengan cepatnya kearah gawang dan akhirnya yang terjadi….

"GOLLL"

Kemenangan pun kini diraih oleh inazuma. Terlihat para pemain inazuma mulai mengekspresikan rasa senangnya. Para penonton pun memberikan tepuk tangan yang meriah pada inazuma.

.

.

.

Setelah itu

"hai, sudah lama tidak berjumpa"ucap endou sambil tersenyum lembut kepada fuyuka ketika ia sampai didepan fuyuka.

GREPP

Tiba-tiba endou memeluk fuyuka, membuat semua anggota inazuma termasuk manajer dan pelatih terbengong-bengong.

"eh?!"ucap fuyuka pelan dengan wajah yang merona merah.

"aku senang kau kembali"ucap endou semakin memeluk fuyuka erat sehingga membuat rona merah semakin terlihat jelas diwajah fuyuka.

"UHUKK…UHUUKK"fubuki mulai terbatuk dengan sengaja.

Endou yang mengetahui maksud fubuki langsung melepas pelukannya.

"hmm.. bisa kau jelaskan semua endou, siapa dia?ucap fubuki dengan hati-hati sambil menatap fuyuka

"supaya tidak terjadi salah paham"ucap fubuki lagi

"ah iya, perkenalkan namanya adalah fuyuka ia adalah teman masa kecilku"ucap endou dan hanya dibalas "oh" saja oleh teman-temannya.

"kalau begitu masih ada kesempatan"pikir aki

"syukurlah hanya teman"pikir natsumi

Fubuki dan goenji mulai melirik kearah natsumi dan aki.

"pasti mereka sedang bersorak ria dalam hati karena sudah tahu bahwa fuyuka itu hanya temannya endou. Dasar wanita" pikir mereka

"Hmm bagaimana apakah sekarang kau sudah menjadi pemain sepak bola yang hebat?" Tanya fuyuka memecah keheningan. Endou mulai kembali menatap fuyuka.

"aku masih merasa belum kuat… karena diluar sana banyak pemain yang lebih kuat dari ku. Bagaimana denganmu?"Tanya endou

"sama denganmu. Aku hanya baru menerbitkan beberapa buku saja" ucap fuyuka sambil melihat kearah kakinya.

"lalu, apakah yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"Tanya endou yang membuat fuyuka menatap kearahnya.

"aku… tidak tahu"

"tidakkah kau berfikir untuk kembali ke jepang."ucap endou sambil memandang langit.

"eh?"fuyuka sedikit terkejut.

"ayo kita kembali ke jepang bersama"ucap endou sambil menawarkan tangan kanannya kearah fuyuka. fuyuka hanya menatap datar tangan endou.

"aku… tidak bisa"jawab fuyuka.

"eh?kenapa?!"Tanya endou terkejut.

"maksudku.. belum bisa"ucap fuyuka menjelaskan supaya endou tidak salah paham dengan ucapannya.

"kenapa?"tanya endou sedikit kesal.

"karena ini baru awal, awal dimana aku mulai mengejar impianku begitu juga denganmu"

"t-tapi, bukankah kau yang bilang ketika kita berumur 17 tahun kau akan kembali"desak endou yang tidak ingin fuyuka pergi lagi meninggalkannya.

"kembali, tetapi tak harus ke jepang kan? Aku kembali untuk bertemu denganmu hanya itu"

"aku tidak mengizinkanmu pergi lagi!"bentak endou yang membuat semua teman-temannya terkejut dengan sikapnya.

"i-itu endou,kan?"tanya goenji sedangkan fudou hanya mengendikan bahunya.

"mamoru? mengertilah"ucap fuyuka dengan tatapan memohon.

"aku ingin mengejar impianku, saat ini aku sedang mengerjakan pembuatan novel baruku dan jika novel itu laris maka impianku semakin dekat. Jadi aku mohon padamu, aku.. aku ingin disini untuk sementara" fuyuka menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar berharap endou mau mengerti.

"mamoru?"panggil fuyuka dengan penuh harap.

"baiklah, tapi kau harus berjanji padaku"jawab endou pelan sambil memejamkan mata.

"a-apa?"tanya fuyuka.

"setelah kau menjadi penulis hebat, kembalilah ke jepang"

"itu sudah pasti" jawab fuyuka mantap.

"dan.."

"dan?"tanya fuyuka tidak sabar. Teman-temannya endou juga tidak sabar menunggu perkataan yang akan diucapkan oleh endou.

"dan.. setelah kau kembali ke jepang. berjanjilah... menikahlah denganku"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH?!"teriak teman-temannya endou histeris, sedangkan fuyuka hanya tertegun dan merona wajahnya.

"hahaha... hebat sekali kapten kita membuat dua orang wanita sekaligus tumbang"ucap goenji pelan sambil melirik kearah natsumi dan aki yang terjatuh pingsan karena terkejut mendengar perkataan endou.

"kasihan"ucap fubuki yang iba pada natsumi dan aki.

"bagaimana?"tanya endou membuyarkan lamunan fuyuka.

fuyuka hanya menatap endou dalam diam.

"iya.. aku berjanji"ucap fuyuka sambil tersenyum. endou pun tersenyum juga dan mulai memeluk fuyuka.

"aku mencintaimu, fuyuka"bisik endou di telinga fuyuka.

"aku.. juga mencintaimu, mamoru"jawab fuyuka.

sekian... :)

silahkan reviewnya :D


End file.
